I See U
by Makiavelli
Summary: Tik Tok fanfiction: Soulmate Colors; Olivia joins her roommate's family for dinner and finds more than she intended. And whoops, looks like her soulmate is her roommate's father who is "happily" married. Original POV from Tik Tok artist @itsjustjennaaaa: "You go to your best friend's house and her dad wants to talk to you."


**I had no idea I would do this. I was on Tik Tok, scrolling mindlessly through videos, jumping on the "POV trend" and suddenly inspiration struck. So, here we are. I present to you possibly the first Tik Tok fanfiction specifically related to a trend. Now, the original trend was a POV where people are essentially color blind to every color but one. That is until you meet your soulmate. For this particular plotline ,however, I will give creds to a wonderful Tik Tok artist and creator, utsjustjennaaaa. Their POV was centered around this idea that you visit a friend's house and meet their dad, and well, trouble ensues. **

**Anyways, will be a short story and I hope you enjoy. Meet Olivia and Cameron.**

* * *

_Prologue:_

_"__They say the man experiences color first before his woman when he looks upon his love. Do you know when I first experienced color, Olivia?"_

_"__When?"_

_"__When you smiled at me for the first time and I watched as the color pooled into your cheeks. And then I saw your eyes were blue." Cameron pressed his lips her soft pink ones. "And then I met your blue eyes and realized red wasn't the only beautiful color."_

Olivia

Gray sidewalks, gray skies, gray smiles, gray eyes. Except for red, except for me. I could see the red roses planted outside my bedroom window back home, and when the sky carried red hues when it rose and when it set. I saw red while the rest of my family saw blue. I was okay with that. All of us see something different. My roommate in college sees green. She says spring and summer are her favorite seasons just because there's green everywhere. Fall is my favorite.

In today's world, everyone is color blind all for except for one color. Very few can see all the hues of the rainbow, and they were those that met their soulmate. It's a phenomenon, and you're rarely expected to meet your true mate. Take my parents for example. Both of them see blue but neither can see every color, and they're happy that way. They both joke all the time that their soulmates are probably sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool somewhere or stuck in a tree.

No one knows when it happened. There are those that theorized that some big-time scientists were trying to scientifically make it possible to find your true mate. It was to aid in solving the rapid divorce rate and broken homes, and the domino effect that led to mental instability, crime, and suicide. In conclusion, their experiments caused the genetic loss of color sight. Except for one. At least that's the theory anyway. I think it's just a story.

It's not so bad. All of us see gray so it's not so lonely. It's disappointing but it's _normal. _

I ran the fabric of my deep red overalls between my thumb and forefinger. I don't usually wear red. Most people wear their color. It was usually the way people allured like-sighted people towards them. Not me, however. Red was an incredibly common color and so many people would strike up a conversation with me. Usually, I wore black because it was easy to pick out from the rest.

Tonight was different. I wasn't going anywhere public, not to school or the library, and I definitely wasn't going to the pub tonight. I was just joining Selena, my roommate, for dinner with her family. For once I'd enjoy the deep red of my clothes. I pulled a simple tee from my closet marked 'white' and pulled that over my head. My overalls were next. I finished my outfit with my white converse, a rose gold bracelet, and a small flower clip to pin some of my curls to the side.

"You ready?" Selena peeked her head in my door, her face a shining moon of boredom. I was excited but tonight was just another Sunday night. I nodded quietly and got up, noting the dark shade of her Ninja Turtles shirt.

She drove, and I manned the aux. Thankfully our music tastes were harmonic. I blasted the volume.

"SUICIDE, IF YOU EVER TRY TO LET GO UH, I'M SAD AND LOW YA, I'M SAD AND LOW YA!" We screamed at the top of our lungs. We hollered as she whipped the wheel tightly around turns. My stomach flipped but I brushed it off, doing my best to come off as unbothered. Selena swore as the next song came on. It was 'Take Me to Church.' I quickly skipped it. And that was our relationship. We weren't close friends at all but neither one of us had any social skills and I didn't care enough to make friends. We did well keeping each other company and watching tv together minus the emotional attachments that came with a friendship.

"Alright, bet. You about to see a whole new mask come on tonight. I'm not the same rebel heart in there as I am in here. My parents are hardcore Bible billboards. There's no cussing, no whipping, and no talk of candy, candi, or Candice. Got it?"

"On a scale of one to the plague, how serious are you. I can't tell if you're joking." I clasped my hands together and observed the moving shadows of her face.

"The coronavirus."

"Serious, right, got it. We're sweet little college girls doing their best in a great big world." I smiled sweetly towards her and batted my lashes dramatically. She fought a grin and rolled her eyes, mumbling an insult under her breath. I blew kisses in her direction.

Briefly, I asked her about Candice and her parents and very quickly she shut the subject down. "I'm no homo now!" She hissed and just like that, I understood what she meant.

When we got to her place, the music immediately faded. At the door, she made quick work at the lock before busting through. Selena barked her greeting towards her family, and I glimpsed at her brother. According to her, he was older and still living on a silver spoon. Instantly I registered that he wasn't wearing red. I waved at him briefly, expecting him to be vulgar like Selena said he would. Instead, he just waved back and buried his nose back into the book he was engulfed in.

Her house was beautiful. Selena's place was in a high-class neighborhood, both her mom and dad being white-collared workers. The mom was in charge of running a bank and her dad was a respectable doctor. It was messy though, her house. The kitchen was well stocked, and the living room furniture was strewn about the large expanse of the floor. And here I was expecting something more organized. This was more organized chaos.

"Sorry for the mess!" A woman called. I assumed it was Selena's mother. They both looked alike, apart from the age difference. "Kids, y' know!"

The woman marched towards me in gray sweats and a shade I couldn't see. She held her hand out to me, a bright smile drawn between her cheeks. "Clarissa! It's so nice to meet you! And what's your name hunny?"

"Olivia but you can call me Olly. Nice to meet you Mrs. Clarissa." I shook her hand, absorbing the energy she was pouring, trying not to get overwhelmed.

"Olly, it's so great to have you. You have no idea how happy I am to have you here." She spun and made her way back to the kitchen. Her voice carried as she did. "Selena hasn't been making many friends so knowing she has you is a relief. I really wish she'd bring a boy home though."

"Mom," Selena barked. "Don't start."

"Alright, alright. I won't start a fight tonight. I'm just saying. Say, Silena can you set the table. Olly do you mind getting my husband. He should be in his office. At the top of the stairs, make a right, in the first hallway his office will be the second door on the left."

"Does that come with a map?" I asked. Clarissa just laughed.

"Oh, you're funny! I like that! You'll be fine. If you don't find him he'll find you." She tipped a spoon to her lips and sipped. "We're having soup! Hope you're hungry."

The upstairs was carpeted, unlike the marble and wood floors downstairs. To my left, a hallway branched off into two more. The same went for my right. I followed Clarissa's directions. I wasn't intentionally snooping, but after passing two bathrooms, a library, and a gym, I came to the conclusion Selena's family was mega-rich. Those were just four rooms.

The office was nothing short of the rest of the house, though it was homey with its wooden floors and shelves completed with an assortment of medical books and woodworking books. It was empty and quiet. Whoever he was, he wasn't in here. I stepped past the doorframe, drawn in by a peppered scent and the glow of a globe. It was red, the world in shades of crimson, rose, and cherry. I spun it, smiling down at the red spinning world.

"You must be Olivia." A deep voice spoke. I whirled. The light flicked on and my vision briefly danced. Where I once was stood a taller gentleman. He wore a Led Zeppelin t-shirt a pair of sweats that matched Clarissa's. He was handsome, his dark and a full but trimmed beard.

"How do you know my name?"

"Selena told us she was inviting her roommate. Naturally, your name came up." He slouched sort of as he walked, reminding me of the boys from school. It seemed out of character for a well-known doctor.

"Oh, right. It's just Olly." I brushed a strand of hair locks past my ear. He briefly stopped his globe before spinning it again. "Where did you get your globe? This one is really pretty."

"Well, 'just Olly,' I actually found it sitting at a yard sale. I bought it and cleaned it up. It brings some color to the space."

"You see red?"

"I take it you do too?" He asked, stopping the spinning world once more before turning away. He turned the light back and I took that as my signal to follow him out. I could see the outline of his trapezius, and the muscles that overlapped his scapulas. He was fit. He was a doctor after all so that was to be expected.

"Yeah," I responded. Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Cameron."

I said nothing as I followed him back down the staircase. His shoulders rose with each heavy breath, the muscles reacting with movement. I let my head fall instead and ignored the thoughts in my head. Behind my lashes, my eyes watered as my vision seemed to blur over momentarily.

Downstairs, Selena's brother was already at the great big dining table, his thumb scrolling aimlessly on his phone. Selena was humming a song, one I recognized but I didn't comment. Next to her, two new faces were whispering to each other. Twins I thought, a boy and a girl. They giggled as they talked. When they caught sight of me, immediately they shot off with questions and comments.

"You're so pretty!" They exclaimed! "Can't believe you're friends with Lena. She's a mean big sister!" At this Selena towered over them, glaring daggers that would turn them to pin cushions if it was possible. Mrs. Clarissa chuckled as she sat food on the table, a large pot of soup that emitted heat. She ran her hand across her husband's chest and kissed her cheek. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the tight fist he curled at his side, and the stiffening in his movements as he sat at the head of the table.

I glanced towards Selena. Her eyes met mine stiffly before quickly averting away. Obviously, something was up. It wasn't my business.

"So, Olly, what are you going to school for? Is it the same as Selena?" Clarissa asked. I shook my head.

"Film production and advertising and marketing actually," I answered. "I want to make short films and work at a company as their advertisement agent."

"That sounds wonderful! Is that a well paying career?" She pressed and I shrugged my shoulders. In my mind, I could physically feel the weight of their attention on me. Breathing was heavy. I hated being put on the spot.

"It'll pay the bills later. That's what counts," I tell her. She nods her head. Cameron shuffled in his chair.

"I think I have to disagree," he said. "You got to be able to live a little, have fun while you're still young enough to enjoy it."

Selena snorted into her drink. "That's a great irony, isn't it. You got to live while you're still young but also work till you're dead to pay bills, loans, retirement. By the time you're done, you're in your late fifties too old to enjoy everything that life had to offer before."

"True that," her brother commented. "Screw college, am I right Liv?" He grinned at me. I swallowed. _Don't call me that. _For the life of me, I couldn't remember his name or if I was even properly introduced.

"Oh shut it. You still live with the 'rents!" Selena kicked him under the table. He swore and threw a cracker at her.

I met Mr. Cameron's gaze. It seemed sad and I couldn't place why. Not that it was my business. I swallowed. "I dance," I said. "I live through that. Does that count?" Cameron's eyebrow titled as if he was considering this.

"Oh yeah, she dances like a pro!" Selena cooed. I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my eyes. No, I didn't. I danced when I thought she wasn't looking when the door was closed and I was alone. "Not that she's a professional dancer but she has some moves if someone were to actually challenge her. All I'm saying is, don't challenge her to a Just Dance game. She'll drag you as she pops, locks, and drops it."

"Lena!" I hissed, glaring daggers in her direction, my cheeks flushed with heat. She stuck her tongue childishly at me. "It's just for fun."

"That's good," Mr. Cameron nodded. "We need at least something to hang on to. We need at least one good thing that brings us joy."

I stared at the bowl of soup. Heat danced off of it, and the red broth and stewed tomatoes drew my attention. In my fingers, the fabric of my overalls comforted me. I glanced upwards towards Ms. Clarissa as she began chuckling darkly. She reached her hand across the table and curled her fingers between her husband's. Though his fists were tight, he allowed it. With no reaction, he tightened his fingers in hers. Ms. Clarissa said, "It's a good thing we have each other. Right hunny?" Mr. Cameron didn't answer and very quickly the mood of the room changed.

Underneath the table, Selena grabbed my hand. I jumped at once but came to find her head knelt down. Her eyes were blank as they too, stared ahead. It was strange seeing her in this position. It seemed the energy had been sucked out of her at once. Around the table, her siblings mirrored her. The twins, though young, seemed to still with the sudden change in atmosphere.

The night ended stiffly with ice cream and cake. As soon as Selena finished, we bounced. Mr. Cameron shook my hand as I said goodbye to everyone. Selena took no time in starting our getaway ride. Clarissa smiled like nothing happened tonight. She marched forward with no worries, hugging me like an old friend all the while a six sense told me not to trust her.

When our seatbelts were buckled, I turned the music on. It was something from Sleeping With Sirens. Selena was quiet the whole drive, noticeably not wanting to talk about it. I accepted that and only turned the music up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Publishing this on a Monday at 2:30 in the morning! (Yikes, I might not go to school.) Next chapter will be published hopefully soon. Not really sure where this story will take me, we shall see.) **

**Constructive criticism welcome!**


End file.
